central_servicesfandomcom-20200213-history
Genetically Otherized Thetahumans
The most INSIDIOUS and DANGEROUS tool of the Nemesis created to date, barring OF COURSE, LUX itself, GETs are half-breed monstrosities that have SUBTLY INFILTRATED the cultural lexicon of America, and thus the WORLD. Designed from the ground up to serve as COMPLIANT TOOLS of the the Cult of Ibis, GETs may serve many purposes as they have powers granted from their mycological DNA like psychic awareness, microtonal HYPNOSIS induced via multiple sets of vocal cords, enhanced strength, stamina, and agility, and a variety of other powers depending on the particular caste the GET is ENGINEERED to express. HISTORY For CENTURIES, the Cult of Ibis has been infecting and promoting promising individuals, and while proper GETs didn’t exist until the mid 80s, the NOCT Serum has been around for nearly 2000 YEARS. Created by Pliny the Elder under DURESS, the serum promotes myco-encephalitic growth and functions as an intermediary medium for the interaction of human hormones and neurotransmitters with the FUNGAL SECRETIONS, allowing for an enhancement of the human’s psychic abilities and ANIMAL MAGNETISM. These early hybridizations are known as Generally Enhanced Metahumans, or GEMs. The first experiments in combining the DNA of human beings and the dreaded FUNGAL MENACE were conducted Walt Disney and Co. in the early 50’s, attempting to bond human cells with C. Nemesi using DAILY injections of retroviral binding vectors and ‘soft’ radiation treatments on pre-pubescent CHILDREN, who it was theorized were more susceptible to the modifications. Most of the subjects died during the treatments, and those who survived were tested on American audiences as the Mickey Mouse Club. However, due to their lack of understanding of genome editing tools and over-treatment with radiation the experiment had mixed results, resulting only in Bobby Burgess’s FLEETNG fame. The next attempt was made, AGAIN, under the guise of the Mickey Mouse Club in the 70’s. This attempt was more successful with the development of higher-quality gene segments and retroviruses, but again was only MODERATELY successful and only produced a future Survivor contestant and runner-up Miss USA. It was the project disguised by the THIRD Mickey Mouse Club rendition in the late 80’s, codenamed project Eden and conducted in Disney’s gene-vats beneath Epcot, that finally succeeded in producing TRUE human-fungus HYBRIDS that exhibited the desired traits. The first children grown from the vats using an UNMUTATED fungal sample preserved since 467 BCE were codenamed Adam and Eve, but to the world were known as Justin Timberlake and Britney Spears. Families and records were FABRICATED to give them an existence, along with the other, less-successful experiments, many of whom went on to be quite useful in their own rights. Though Eve eventually REBELLED and took her genetic code with her, the project was a leap forward in the production of GETs, and the gene-vats have been creating them since, more recent improvements including the flash-aging and selective memory implantation processes. CAPABILITIES The capabilities of a GET depend entirely on their caste, with more powerful GETs belonging, generally to HIGHER tier castes. Known castes include: Producer Caste- Enhanced intelligence, planning, and with LARGE-SCALE psychic communication abilities, Producers serve as CONTROL CENTERS for embedded GETs and keystones for large projects. A sub-caste of the Producers, the Agents, specialize in covert operations and LIQUIDATIONS, as well as serving as long-distance communications nodes. Entertainer Caste- More psychically powerful even then Producers, Entertainers are bred to create FUN and ENJOYMENT in humans who view, listen to, or otherwise interact with them. A part of the Cult’s GRAND PLAN to weaken humanity’s Sovereign Fields and inculcate the Nemesis Fungus’s neural waveforms into the culture at large, they can influence and HYPNOTIZE humans with great ease and are considered EXTREMELY DANGEROUS and not to be approached or viewed without taking significant precautions. Drone Caste- A key element of Project Deluge, the drone caste are INFILTRATORS and workers, mass-produced beings that serve to psychically INFECT humans from within the community rather than from a top-down method. Most do not know they aren’t human, and are subconsciously CONTROLLED by embedded mental suggestions from Entertainers and direct commands from Producers. They can be ANYONE, ANYWHERE, ANYTIME. RECOGNITION AND COUNTERMEASURES Normal anti-psychic measures will work against LOW-GRADE intrusions, and our other countermeasures pages are dedicated to the many ways to keep your media Nemesis-free. However, if you are to come into DIRECT contact with any known GET extra precautions MUST be taken including the use of a H-CMMA, a sustained state of Psycho-VM, and a heavy regimens of anti-fungal drugs. While you usually have some level of awareness of the presence of an Entertainer, Agents and Drones may BOTH be encountered in your day-to-day life with little to no warning; even if you come into contact with one, you may not realize until it is TOO LATE that they are GETs. To prevent accidental contact with GETs, it is IMPORTANT to be able to distinguish between the normal humans and GETs. There are two major ways of telling if someone is a GET: the first is to apply either a small amount of borax powder or a borax-water paste on their skin. If the skin begins to sizzle, smoke, or curl back (often accompanied by screams of pain), then they are a GET; it is for this reason that this Unperson keeps a vial of said paste on his Unperson at all times and applies it to his hand BEFORE ever shaking hands in greeting. The second method is more subtle and has the advantage of NOT revealing that you have taken countermeasures against them: Turbo Lover played at loud volume causes discomfort in the GET body, so making sure to play the song WHEREVER you are and making note of anyone who seems uncomfortable or irritable; they are GETs and should be avoided. Known GETs It is difficult to tell the difference between an actual GET and someone who is merely in thrall to the Nemesis. A short list of people we are almost positive are GETs follows: * John Pointe * Justin Timberlake * Brittany Spears * Brad Pitt * Tom Cruise * Will Smith * Miley Cyrus * Justin Bieber * Vannessa Hudgeons